Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology generally relates to sensors comprising a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG), and more particularly to an AlGaN/GaN 2DEG-based sensor and a device for sensing signals associated with electrocardiograms, and methods of using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Heterostructures based on aluminium gallium nitride/gallium nitride (AlGaN/GaN) show great promise as a generic platform for the development of high performance sensing devices that offer direct electrical readout. These devices employ the sensitivity of the highly mobile 2DEG formed at the interface of the AlGaN/GaN heterostructure to changes in the polarization or surface charge. 2DEG-based biochemical sensors have been used for the detection of gases, polar liquids, pH, proteins and DNA.
Some known 2-DEG based sensors are described, for example, in international patent application WO 2012/054683 and in papers “Ultra-Sensitive NO2 Detection with AlGaN/GaN 2DEG Channels for Air Quality Monitoring”, P. Offermans et al., IEEE Sensors Journal 2012, Date of Conference: 28-31 Oct. 2012, and “Detection of chloride ions using an integrated Ag/AgCl electrode with AlGaN/GaN high electron mobility transistors”, S. C. Hung et al., Applied Physics Letters 92, 14 May 2008.